wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Knife of Dreams/Chapter 20
Summary : Rand al'Thor walks through the Trolloc bodies littering Algarin Pendaloan's manor grounds. He is concerned about Lews Therin Telamon seizing saidin again before he can. Nandera and the rest of his bodyguards shoot worried looks in Rand's direction, while killing any Trollocs that may have survived the initial attack. The Saldaean soldiers shoot the feeding ravens, but there are far to many to be effective, leaving some of the possible Dark One spies to go free. The Aes Sedai and Asha'man present are all burning the dead bodies. Rand laments that he should have some more Asha'man present, while Lews Therin argues that they should all be killed now. Rand is well aware of Ishamael's trick of tracking ta'veren through the Pattern. Rand receives a message from Verin Mathwin saying that she has taken Tomas and left, leaving a warning for Rand about trusting any Aes Sedai, even those sworn to him, too far. He passes the letter to Cadsuane Melaidhrin. Rand walks to the barn where all the Saldaean dead are being kept. They are all covered in flies. Alivia uses the trick of repelling all the insects. Cadsuane states that Alivia must be watching all the Aes Sedai weave and is learning all that she sees. Rand praises Alivia, telling her to keep learning, which causes Min Farshaw to become defensive over her viewing involving Rand and Alivia. Loial arrives and tells Rand that he needs to leave his company and speak to the Ogier at the Great Stump. Rand congratulates Loial on marrying Erith. He asks Loial to close all the other Waygates that Rand hasn't managed to close yet. Elder Haman speaks up and states that Loial needs to speak to the other Ogier and that he will accept this mission. Rand meets with Davram Bashere who is saying goodbye to his dead men, including Tumad Ahzkan, whom he was grooming to be his replacement when he retires. He gives the news that the Daughter of the Nine Moons has accepted to meet with Rand in three days. Both Bashere and Logain agree that this meeting is probably a trap. At the meeting only Rand and five other channelers are to be present, but one other non-channeler can attend also, which Min plans to be her. : Nynaeve al'Meara and Lan Mandragoran sit in a room where they watch the Asha'man burn the dead Trollocs. Lan forbids Nynaeve to join the clean-up due to her overuse in the One Power. Due to the Sea Folk marriage ceremony, he now has the power to order her around in private. She watches Arel Malevin and Donalo Sandomere carry out the work with their bonded Aes Sedai, Aisling Noon and Ayako Norsoni. She notices that both Aes Sedai and Asha'man are getting along very well. Lan is unimpressed with Rand for doing nothing about sorting out the Borderlander rulers or their armies, as Tarmon Gai'don will sweep through ruined Malkier into Tarwin's Gap and then into Shienar. He feels he needs to be there to do something. Nynaeve agrees but believes her role is still to watch over Rand and keep an eye on Alivia. She takes an oath from Lan, that if she takes him through a Gateway into the Borderlands, and if men ask to join him, he must allow it and lead them. She transports him not into Shienar, but to World's End on the Aryth Ocean in Saldaea, which will give him a chance to survive since other men will join him. There she steps into a Gateway and leaves him to ride alone to Tarwin's Gap. : Weilin Aldragoran is selling his gems to a couple of merchants from Illian in Saldaea. He reflects on how Trollocs ravaged his birthplace of Malkier when he was just an infant. He now wears the hadori, while a number of his countryman refuse to. Gorenellin and Managan who are both selling their wares close by, are examples. Aldragoran typically gets a much better bargain for his gems than he expected due to people fearing the worst of men who wear the hadori. A hooded woman approaches him asking him to send messages via pigeon, to all his contacts that Tarmon Gai'don is approaching. He notices the great serpent ring on her finger and the ki'sain on her forehead and reluctantly agrees to do as she asks. She also tells Aldragoran that her husband Lan Mandragoran plans to ride to Tarmon Gai'don and asks if he will ride alone. Aldragoran swears an oath that he will ride with Lan. The Aes Sedai says she needs to visit some other places before ending in Tear tonight. Aldragoran asks his countrymen Gorenellin and Managan if they will join him to which they both begin to celebrate the rising of the Golden Crane. Notes Characters *Rand al'Thor *Min Farshaw *Nynaeve al'Meara *Lews Therin Telamon *Alivia *Cadsuane Melaidhrin *Pavil Geraneos *Jeorg Damentanis *Ruthan *Lan Mandragoran *Logain Ablar *Elder Haman *Covril *Erith *Loial *Nandera *Ethin *Elza Penfell *Davram Bashere *Kirkun *Tumad Ahzkan *Arel Malevin *Aisling Noon *Donalo Sandomere *Ayako Norsoni *Mandarb *Loversknot *Weilin Aldragoran *Managan *Gorenellin Referenced *Alida *Suroth Sabelle Meldarath *Moiraine Damodred *Verin Mathwin *Tomas *Ishamael *Padan Fain *Myrelle Berengari *Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan *Algarin Pendaloan *Easar Togita *Egwene al'Vere *Gabrelle *Toveine Gazal *Karldin Manfor Groups *Aes Sedai *Asha'man Places * Lord Algarin Pendaloan's manor in Tear * Borderlands * Saldaea Referenced *Spine of the World *''Stedding'' Shangtai *Shadar Logoth *Caemlyn *Cairhien *Illian *Fal Dara *Far Madding *Andor *Blight *Altara *Ebou Dar *Malkier *Shienar *Shayol Ghul *Tarwin's Gap *Fal Moran *Banikhan Mountains *Murandy *Kandor *Arafel